Lilykit's Father
by Master Stonestar
Summary: Lilykit explores the outside of the nursery with her father. Her mother doesn't speak to her, does her father hate her? Reviews are nice!
1. Chapter 1

I was born during a snowstorm. My name is Lilykit. I have no brothers or sisters. I've been in the nursery for two weeks and I'm very bored. My mother has hardly spoken to me.

"Mommy! Can I go outside?" I ask

My father enters the nursery.

"I'll take you out, Lilykit" my father says

"Okay!" I say excitedly

Me and my father leave the nursery.

"Whoa the camp is huge!" I say

"Yes it is. Let's go over behind these rocks, there is a fun little area over there" my father says

"Ok!" I say full of energy

Once we are behind the rocks, I sit down. Suddenly something hits me in the face.

"_What was that?" _I thought

I turn to see my father's paw coming at me. It hits my face and his claws dig into my face.

"_No! Why is he hurting me?" _I thought

"Father, please stop! It hurts" I say as my father continues to hit me.

"You're a useless furball" my father says

"Daddy! Please it hurts!" I say

My father jumps on top of me and pins me to the ground. I feel his claws slide into my back.

"_No…"_ I thought

Suddenly everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the medicine cat den.

"What happened to me?" I ask Yellowstripe, our medicine cat

"Something mauled you" my father says

"Something….you mean you did it!" I hiss

"Lilykit…why would you say such a thing?" Yellowstripe asks

"Because my father hit me!" I say

"I would never do such a thing!" my father says

"Hawkclaw, I know that you wouldn't do something like this. Lilykit is still traumatized, she doesn't mean anything she is saying" Yellowstripe says

"I know" my father says

"She will have to stay in the medicine cat den until her wounds heal. You are welcome to visit her everyday" Yellowstripe says

"I shall come every day" my father says

"_No…he is the one who hurt me!" _I thought

Yellowstripe goes back to work sorting herbs. My father comes over to me.

"If you tell anyone that I hurt you, I will inflict so much pain on you that you will join StarClan" my father whispers to me

"I understand" I mew back

"Good" my father says

My father heads towards the entrance of the medicine cat den.

"Yellowstripe, I'll be back to check on Lilykit before nightfall" my father says

"That's fine" Yellowstripe says

My father leaves the medicine cat den.

"Yellowstripe?" I say

"Yes dear?" Yellowstripe responds

"Can you teach me about herbs?" I ask

"You want to me a medicine cat?" Yellowstripe asks

"No, but I just want to know. Just in case" I say

"Suit yourself. Where shall we begin?" Yellowstripe wonders to herself

Suddenly a warrior calls from outside to Yellowstripe. He runs out of the medicine cat den. A warrior comes into the medicine cat den. She approaches me.

"What do you want?" I softly mew

I get no answer. Instead, the warrior lifts her paw and strikes me in the face so hard I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellowstripe's POV**

After dealing with the situation outside I returned to my den.

"Hello Lilykit!" I say

I yell for Hawkclaw.

"Yes Yellowstripe what is it? Oh my god what happened?" Hawkclaw says

"I don't know. I came in and she was knockout" I say

"Honey wake up" Hawkclaw says

She doesn't wake up

"Damn it" hawkclaw yowls

"Come on Lilykit open your eyes" I say

Once again she doesn't respond

"Shoot what do we do?" Hawkclaw ask

"We wait" I say

"I can't wait. I need to know who did this" Hawkclaw says as he picks up Lilykit and taps her on the face

A few moments later Lilykit wakes up and scratches her father.

"Lilykit what did you do?" I say as I look at Hawkclaw's wounds

"I am sorry Master, I didn't mean too" Lilykit says quietly

"Lilykit, why did you just call your father 'master'?" I say

"I am sorry I didn't mean to. Can I see Lakestar, please?"Lilykit says

"Yes once I look at your head" I say

I saw nothing wrong with Lilykit so I sent her to see Lakestar.

**Lilykit's POV**

As I was walking to Lakestar's den. I got pulled into the bushes by someone and as I feared it was my father.

"What the hell do you think you are doing calling me master in front of Yellowstripe?!" Hawkclaw says

"I am sorry Master" I say

"You will never say that name again around the others" Hawkclaw says

"Yes sir" I say

"Good" Hawkclaw says

As my dad walked away, I started to walk towards Lakestar's den. I entered her den.

"Lakestar can I speak with you?" I say

"Of course what's wrong?" Lakestar says

"My dad he..." I say

"He what? Lilykit you can tell me anything" Lakestar says

"I think he is abusing me" I say as I start to cry

"Okay listen I will have a warrior be with you okay?" Lakestar says

"Thank you" I say

"The warrior that will be protecting you is Kestrelpelt" Lakestar says in a calming tone

"Yes master" I say

Suddenly my dad comes in and tries to attack me.

"Hawkclaw what are you doing?" Lakestar yowls

"I am doing the world a favor by killing that little runt!" Hawkclaw screams


	4. Chapter 4

**Lakestar's POV**

"Hawkclaw! Enough!" I say

A lunge myself at Hawkclaw and sink my claws into his back. Hawkclaw yowls in pain. I am clearly at the advantage over Hawkclaw. A few minutes pass and I had defeated Hawkclaw.

"Hawkclaw, because of your behavior. I have no choice but to banish you from LightingClan" I say

"Don't you dare!" Hawkclaw says

"Please do it Lakestar….." Lilykit says

"I will have the ceremony right now" Lakestar says

"I will kill you!" Hawkclaw yowls as he jumps at Lilykit

I lunge at Hawkclaw and knock him down. Some warriors come into my den.

"Whitepelt get Hawkclaw" I say

Whitepelt jumps on Hawkclaw and pins him to the ground.

"Bring him out onto highrock" I say

Whitepelt drags Hawkclaw out onto hightrock.

"Let all cats who can catch a mouse gather around highrock for a clan meeting" I yowl

All of the LightingClan members come and gather around highrock.

"I have an announcement. Hawkclaw, Lilykit's father, has been abusing Lilykit. I heard by exile him from LightingClan" I say

"Hawkclaw, you filthy flea brain!" a warrior yowls

"Get out of our camp!" another warrior yowls

"I will have revenge on you little runt!" Hawkclaw yowls

"Warriors! Chase him out of our territory" I say

"Lakestar does him really mean what he says?" Lilykit asks

"I don't know Lilykit. However, we will protect you. Every member of this Clan is important to me" I say

"Okay" Lilykit says

**Lilykit's POV**

I was scared now that my dad was gone because I knew that he could sneak in at any time. I was always with someone, but still I couldn't help but look over my shoulder. Today I was become an apprentice I was six moons old. It had been three moons and my dad hadn't come for me yet.

"Hello Lakestar" I say

"Hello Lilykit are you excited about the ceremony today?" Lakestar says

"Of course I am" I say

"Anyone who can catch a mouse please gather over by the high rock" Lakestar says

Me and two other kits were lined up as well as one apprentice become a warrior.

"Swankit, you have reached six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Swanpaw. Your mentor will be Duskroyal. I hope Duskroyal will pass down all he knows to you." Lakestar says

"Swanpaw! Swanpaw! Swanpaw!" the clan chants

"Snowkit, you have reached six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. You mentor will be Stoneclaw. I hope Stoneclaw will pass down all he knows to you." Lakestar says

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" the clan chants

Finally it was my turn. As I stepped forward I started to get butterflies in my stomach.

"Lilykit, you have reached six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw. You mentor will be Silverbreeze. I hope Silverbreeze will pass down all she knows to you." Lakestar says

Finally it was time for the warrior ceremony. Brownpaw stepped forward towards Lakestar.

"I, Lakestar, leader of LightingClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Brownpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lakestar says

"I do" Brownpaw says

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brownpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brownclaw. StarClan honors your braver, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightingClan" Lakestar says

I was crying out of happiness. For once in my life I had been happy for someone. Suddenly I see someone in the bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilypaw's POV**

I look at the bushes only to see my father as soon as I could tell someone the whole camp had started a war. I suddenly felt a paw on my mouth.

"Hello my daughter" the figure says

"Father, please don't hurt me, please" I say

"Oh, to bad then, I guess it just not your day" Hawkclaw says

"Lake…" I say before I become knocked out

I could feel that my body was getting dragged into a dark location.

"I wish I could kill you now" Hawkclaw says

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I wake up only to see my father's claw digging into my stomach.

"Please stop" I say weakly

I get my father in the left eye with my paw

"Retreat my friends" Hawkclaw yowls as he leaves the den of the warriors

"Lakestar" I try to yell but my throat is injured

I start to try and walk out of the warrior's den. Only to see a few of the LightingClan warriors are on the ground dead and Brownclaw is one of them. Yellowstripe walks over to me.

"What happened to you?" Yellowstripe says

"My father, how is everyone else?" I ask in a quiet tone

"Only two warriors got killed, but I think the Clan will recover" Yelllowstripe says

**(LINELINELINELINE)**

It had been two moons since the attack and were just starting to recover from it. My dad was either blind in one eye or he was dead. I was hoping he was gone from this world that he was no longer here. Suddenly I was a grabbed from behind. The figure had dragged me to Lakestar's den.

"Hello my daughter or should I say goodbye?" the figure says

"Fine kill me, I want to be dead" I say

"What why is that?" Hawkclaw asks

"I was happy until you hit me for the first time" I say

"Well that's what I want" Hawkclaw says as his claw hit my throat

Everything was black then I saw Brownclaw waiting for me.

**Lakestar's POV**

I walked into my den only to see Hawkclaw standing over Lilypaw's body that was bleeding.

"Hawkclaw what did you do?!" I yowl

"I finally ended that little runt" Hawkclaw says

In anger I started to bit and claw at Hawkclaw until my nose caught the sense of blood. Looking down only to see that Hawkclaw was no longer in this world. I run over to see if Lilypaw was still alive.

"Lilypaw are you alive? Please, answer me!" I yowl

"Lake…..Star" Lilypaw says weakly

"Yes what is it" I ask knowing these were her last moments

"Can you lay with me until I….go" Lilypaw says weakly

"Of course" I say with tears in my eyes

I suddenly hear the sound of a cat in my den. I was Yellowstripe.

"Lakestar, what happened!?" Yellowstripe asks in a panic

"It was Hawkclaw. He got her" I say crying knowing that I could have done something to prevent this

"Maybe I could heal hem, or stop the bleeding. Yeah let me go get the herbs" Yellowstripe says

"Yellowstripe, for once please just let her have peace" I say as I look at Lilypaw with her big pair of big, blue eyes

For once I thought, for once in her life she has peace, no yelling and no hitting.

"Lake…Star" Lilypaw says weakly

"Yes Lilypaw, what is it?" I ask

"Is he dead?" Lilypaw ask with her tone lower

"Yes I killed him myself. He can't hurt anyone anymore" I say to reassure her that he will not hurt anyone ever again

"Thank….you" Lilypaw says

**A/N: This is the final chapter for this story. A sequel to this story will be posted on my girlfriend's account, which is Master Shimmerfeather. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
